far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 391 - Timed Exclusive
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 391 - Timed Exclusive is the three hundred ninety-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-seventh episode of Season 5. Video Overview Series Updates The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $8,640, and the world size is 13.5 gigabytes, and there are much larger worlds. JL2579's ride to the edge of the world was pre-generated to something like 160 gigabytes, but Kurt's may be one of the largest ever. Kurt needs to generate an overviewer map for the world at the end of Season 4 and cannot be hosted currently. Vintage Beef Reaches 1 Million Subscribers Vintage Beef hit a million subscribers and did a tour of his home and you saw his dog Bubba. Kurt comments on the cleanliness of Beef's home and the cleanliness and decoration would help Kurt. ''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' Xbox Exclusive? As a die-hard Tomb Raider fan, Tomb Raider really disappointed Kurt as it was 'his' game series. He enjoyed every game until the 2013 reboot (except for Angel of Darkness), and at the end of the series said its sequel will be the first one he will not play on release day. The sequel Rise of the Tomb Raider has been announced as an Xbox exclusive, but people were unsure on if it was a timed exclusive or not. Coestar went on a rant about timed exclusives because it does not really help anybody purchase a console as people will just wait. As Kurt will be doing console gaming, this is a negative for Xbox One. Exclusive content everywhere should not work. Question: What advice would you give to soon to be college graduates looking for a job? There are some jobs, but Kurt recommends not getting unpaid internships as big companies get your work for free. You should never work for free and you cannot get paid in 'experience'. Being self-employed was never an option for Kurt and it was never a possibility presented to him in high school. It took Kurt over a year to find a job after graduating college as 'entry-level' jobs require years of experience. Question: How long have you had the particular workbench in Far Lands or Bust? Seems it could be the oldest workbench in Minecraft history. It is not the original workbench, and FLoB-athon 2011 led to some displaced workbenches. The compass, Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness, and likely bow is original. Question: I miss some of the crazy adventures you got into back in your first several videos, any chance of doing a little more exploring? In Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 050 - Final Piece of Gold Kurt went on his last caving adventure, and there a few prior to that. Combat Canyon, Stranded in Minecraft 1.8, and Cast Away featured adventuring, and maybe it will return in Episode 400 but there is a lot at stake. People want Kurt to replace his gear or do this or that, but the series is about the journey. There's nothing new Kurt can find on Beta 1.7.3 and caving is a dark experience. X did artificial brightening while caving as it was hard to see, and his four year anniversary occurred, and in September 2010 Kurt bought Minecraft and started Far Lands or Bust in March 2011. Kurt might be streaming the second weekly livestream soon but everything is up in the air. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 3: Village World 7-15, Let's Play SpinTires - 29 - Multiplayer Co-op w/ Biffa!, and SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 02 - Robuttock.